


April Fool's Day

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dress Up, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Just an old challenge for April Fool's Day. Major sillyness.





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few years ago on April fool’s day I think I believed some joke or something like that (it was a challenge on an LJ page) and as a punishment I had to write an 80 words fic with the prompt ‘joke’ (that somehow, when translated it turned to 166), a 40 word one (free subject), and one as long as I wanted, with the prompt ‘fish’ (because in Italy we call it “Fish of April”. I know).   
> So, I think the spirit was the right one.

**April Fool’s Day**

**_Yuri-nyan (Takachii)_ **

****

“Yuuyan, come on! Give me my clothes back. If this is a joke, it’s a really bad one!” Yuri yelled, from inside the bathroom.

Takaki smiled mischievously, shrugging.

“Come on Chii, come outside. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” he replied, his voice filled with expectation.

When the younger came out wearing his cat costume, his smile grew wider.

“You’re having fun, I suppose.” Chinen muttered.

Yuya got closer, bringing his hands on his hips.

“Who said anything about a joke?”

 

**_Do you love me? (Ariyama)_ **

****

“Tell me you love me, Ryosuke.”

Yamada stared him in the eyes, looking for an escape from that situation, even though he knew there wasn’t one.

He didn’t want it do get to this, but he couldn’t lie to him anymore.

“I don’t love you, Daiki.”

 

**_Sakana kawaii, ne? (Okajima)_ **

****

Nakajima sat in front of his boyfriend, his arms crossed and the looks of who was expecting something.

“Come on, Keito.” he encouraged him, pointing at the plate in front of them.

The elder looked at him, both disgusted and concerned.

“I don’t really see why I should do this, Yutti.” he whined.

Yuto smiled, pushing the plate toward him.

“Keito, get a pair! I’d understand if you didn’t like fish, but it makes no sense at all since you’ve never even tasted it. What if you try it and then find out it’s delicious?” he said, while the other took the small piece of otoro and stared at it as if it was a landmine.

“That’s not the point, and you know it.” he replied, putting the sushi back on the plate and looking at his boyfriend. “It’s not that I don’t like it, I just think fishes are... cute. I don’t like having to eat them, I never did and I don’t see why I should when I don’t want to.” he explained, in an attempt to rebel.

Yuto sighed theatrically, grabbing the piece of sushi and putting it in front of the boy.

“Ok, I get it. You think fishes are too cute to be eaten.” he conceded, his tone little convinced. “But it’s not about eating an entire fish. You didn’t see this tuna beforehand. After all it’s just a piece of meat cut from...” he started to explain, but the other interrupted him.

“Ok, ok. No crude details, please.” he said, looking revolted. Then he took the sushi from his hand and brought it to his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing with the look of who was eating the worst thing in the world. “Happy now?” he asked, exasperated.

Yuto nodded vigorously, then he smiled.

“Absolutely. So?” he asked, hopeful.

“Good.” Okamoto replied straight away, backing his chair off. “Now can we go eat some meat, please?” he begged.

Nakajima burst out laughing and got up.

“I wish I could Keito, but don’t you think cows are incredibly cute? How can you even think of eating them?” he mocked him, while he went to the counter to pay, the elder following.

“You’d eat anything even vaguely edible, Yutti.” he pointed out, shaking his head.

Nakajima took his hand, chuckling, while they walked out the sushi bar.

“Fine, you win. Next time, instead of trying to make you eat sushi, I’ll take you to the aquarium.”

Keito pretended to get mad, but in the end he smiled.

He had tasted sushi.

Well, that would've been enough for the rest of his life.

The idea of going to the aquarium, to look at fishes instead of eating them, was definitely more tempting.


End file.
